The present invention is related to a bulb type speaker structure, more particularly, to a bulb type speaker structure with a joint analogous to that of a bulb so it can be connected to a bulb holder habitually used and can be easily installed without additional stands.
The structure of conventional speakers is mainly consisted of a box and a cover board wherein there is an opening in the rear of the box and a loudspeaker in the front. Besides, inside the speaker there are columns at intervals for transformer installation. Moreover there are other columns equipped at the four corners of the box. The cover board is suit with and attached to the opening of the box to form a cabinet. The speaker structure described above is large, heavy, and restricted with traditional transformer. Further, the transmission techniques were not skillful that it need broadcast apparatus to output and lines of active-amp to connect, and consequently it is great limited in use: every speakers have to be wired; it is inconvenient to supply power; changing positions after installation needs to pull wires afresh; it is not plug-and-play that the installation is time-consuming and immobile especially in arranging large outdoor convocations.
In order to improve the conventional speakers, the present invention is devised to be connected easily with usual bulb adaptors, be installed conveniently with reduced wires, and promote aesthetic and mobility.
The object of the present invention is to provide a bulb type speaker structure, which can be easily installed on usual bulb holders without any stands in addition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bulb type speaker structure, which is not space occupying and is plug-and-play with high mobility.
To accomplish the objects above, the bulb type speaker structure is consisted of a speaker, a circuit board, and a case body. Said circuit board is lodged inside a housing of said case body. Leads connect an inside conductor and an outside one of the joint of said case body to the AD adaptor of said circuit board respectively. Said speaker is set in the remaining space inside said housing and connected to an amplification circuit of said circuit board with leads. A safeguard combined to the opening of said housing can seal and form the bulb type speaker structure. Such bulb type speaker can be easily connected with usual bulb holder through a joint of said case body so as to perform its facility of installation without additional stands.